


Fleur?

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I suck at titles. Honestly.Anyway. This was my first attempt to draw something with my new tablet (WHOOT! It's so pretty!). There was a challenge at the hogwarts_elite livejournal community so I decided I would enter it. The challenge was to draw something that you think would happen in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and I draw Fleur and her baby. I remember I was going to draw something completely different but ended up with this, and if you ask me, I'll tell you that no, I don't really think this will happen in DH but meh, I felt like drawing it.Her face looks a bit weird, and so does her hand, I know, but I love it because it was my first attempt at that tablet after all, and it's not that terrible. Hey, I like it! It even has some shadows and highlights! (You'll notice if you look hard enough xD)The backround is a bit of crap because I didn't really know what to do with it, so I coloured it and then erased it and this is what you get when you do stupid things like that.Comments? :)





	Fleur?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
